Next Time Add it to Your Calendar
by Leppeh
Summary: Just a quick one shot. MIRANDY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DWP, just borrowing for a bit.

It's been awhile since I've written anything and this was written while I'm stuck in a car for 5 hours. It's quite rough and not beta.

**XXXX**

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Miranda queried, while trying to mask her surprise and keep her voice neutral.

"Hello love," Andy greeted happily. "I thought since you have to work late I'd drop off dinner for you then go meet Doug and Lily for dinner and drinks. They mentioned something about going dancing afterwards."

"What about the kids?" Miranda asked as she takes her eyes down Andy's body, taking in her outfit for the evening. Andy was wearing a Chanel LBD that hits just below her waist. The spaghetti strap dress shows off her shoulders and the sweetheart neckline that accentuates her breasts. To complete the look, Andy is wearing Chanel thigh high black leather boots.

Andy did her best to hide her smirk and went for the slightly confused yet concern look. She can't show her hand yet, not when she has plans for her Miranda. Albeit plans that she came up with mere hours ago, but what can she do when arising issues at Runway had ruined her original plan.

"The girls are at a sleepover then it's to their dad's for the weekend and Wyatt is staying over Jo's and Blair's house, remember?"

"Oh, right. Of course," Miranda responded, her eyes never leaving Andy's body.

"Well, I'll leave you and your staff alone now. I just wanted to drop this off and make sure you eat something," Andy said, giving Miranda a loving smile and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at home."

Miranda grabs Andy's wrist to prevent her from walking away and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for dropping off dinner darling. Enjoy your night with Doug and Lily."

**XXXX**

***3 hours ago***

Andy was busy with chopping the vegetables when her phone rang. She wiped her hands as she glanced at the phone. The display showed 'My Lovely Wife.' Grinning, she clicked the green button and said, "Miranda! My love!"

"Sigh. Andrea," Miranda responded, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I wanted to call and let you know that I won't be home for dinner. You and the girls will have to eat without me. Something came up at Runway resulting in me having to work late. I swear, the incompetence of my employees. It's like they don't want to keep their jobs, but I digress. I love you Andrea. I'll see you whenever I get in tonight. Don't wait up for me." *click*

"Miranda? Miranda!?" Andy groaned and put her phone down. "Of course this would happen and of course she wouldn't let me get a word in. Yet I continue to let her get away with it."

Andy looked around the kitchen at all of the things that she'd been prepping for their romantic dinner. "Well there goes that… now what to do… Hmm…"

**XXXX**

***Present***

_Dear Miranda, My Love,_

_I hope you enjoy this dinner I made. Jacques had graciously gave up his time to teach me how to properly make this in the past few weeks. I had wanted to make this evening special for you and to celebrate us. I'm sorry that issues at Runway had ruined that._

_Now if you look further, there is a gift for you. A little something that I thought you'd appreciate, maybe enjoy._

_All my love,_

_Your Andrea_

Miranda smiled and shook her head at her wife's thoughtfulness and caring nature. She laid the letter down on her desk and rifled through the basket to find out what gift her wife had gotten her. Her Andrea love to leave little gifts and notes where she can find it. When she had thanked her wife for the lovely gesture at the beginning of their dating period, Andrea had just smiled her big, bright smile and simply said that it was her pleasure. She stated that she just wanted to let Miranda know she loves her and is always thinking of her. It was also so Miranda doesn't forget that Andrea is always there for her no matter how far apart they are.

Finally, after digging through all the accompaniments to the dinner Andrea had prepared, Miranda found a silver box tied with a cerulean ribbon. She takes it out and unravels the ribbon. Lifting the box, she sees white tissue papers covering whatever the gift was. She parts the papers and there lay a colored photograph that took her breath away, right next to it was another blue envelope. Shakily she picks up the picture while her eyes skims over the picture slowly, taking in every detail.

The picture was taken in what looks to be a studio set with a four poster bed. Andrea was leaning on one of the bedposts, her arms raised above her head and her right hand overlapped her left. Andrea's back was slightly arched, causing her chest to be pushed out.

Her Andrea was dressed in a silk, red babydoll La Perla lingerie. The piece hugged her wife in all the right places and it accentuated all of the beautiful, sexy curves that Miranda loves. Andrea's hair was done with soft curls flowing around her face, framing her lovely face. Her makeup was just right, enough to bright out her eyes and enhancing Andrea's come hither look.

As Miranda's eyes moved down Andrea's frame, she noticed the black garter belts holding up the lacy, black stockings. The stockings wrapped around Andrea's long, silky, smooth legs. Legs that she knew was strong and not too muscular from her wife's weekly regimen of running and swimming. To finish off her outfit was red, six inch Jimmy Choos heels.

"Oh God," Miranda muttered quietly under her breathe. Her eyes were still glued to the picture, skimming it from top to bottom over and over again until her subconscious reminds her of the second envelope.

She gently lays the picture down on top of the tissue papers and picks up the envelope.

_Miranda,_

_So what did you think of your gift so far? There's more, of course, this was just a sneak peek. Annie did a wonderful job with bringing to life what I had in mind for my gift to you. I hope you like it. You're a hard person to buy gifts for. Seriously, what does one give a woman who has everything? Especially on a day like today? I couldn't just get you anything. I wanted it to be memorable._

_Anyways…_

_Happy 5 years of wedded bliss my love!_

_Happy Anniversary!_

_Forever and more,_

_Andrea_

_P.S. This was the outfit I was going to wear tonight after our romantic dinner, but alas people's incompetence strikes again._

_P.P.S. I hope you and your staff can fix the issues quickly. I don't like you working long hours and not getting enough rest._

_P.P.P.S. Lily had mentioned that maybe you forgot about our anniversary, but I don't believe that. You're Miranda Sachs-Priestly after all. I can't wait to see what you got me for our anniversary._

_I Love You!_

"Shit." Miranda muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as the first chapter.

When I first wrote the first part I didn't intend for a second part, but since it was requested by several people... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, I have never written smut before so... yeah...

That's all.

**What to do? What to do?**

"Karen! Get Emily, Nigel, Serena, and Jocelyn here NOW!" Miranda called out as she puts the letter down and proceeded to take the dinner her wife had prepared out of the basket. She open what she assumed is the entree to find her favorite dish, steak diane with spinach and mushrooms. Opening the rest, she found a small garden salad, grilled broccolini, and of course dessert, dark chocolate mousse with fresh raspberries. "Oh, I am definitely in the doghouse if I don't think of something to fix this."

She ran her fingers through her hair and lets out a deep breathe. _What can I pull off this late in the evening? Something big… Something that shows I love her… _Miranda glanced at her wrist watch while pacing back and forth in front of her desk. _It's a little after 7 o'clock, the jewelry store will be closing soon. _

"Karen!" Miranda called. "Where are they? I expected them to be here five minutes ago. Such incompetence."

"We're here Miranda," Nigel said as he strolls into Miranda's office with the others behind him.

Miranda lets out a huff then walks over to her desk and sat down. "Karen, go to Cartier, tell them I want the Trinity Ruban necklace ready now, not a week from now, not tomorrow, now. It better be in my hand before I leave at 8:30 tonight, otherwise don't bother coming back. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda," Karen said then turned and ran out of the office to do her bidding.

"Miranda, what's going on? And why is your anniversary dinner on your desk?" Nigel asked while the other three stood there as still as possible. Miranda gave him an icy glare in response.

"Alice!" Miranda called.

Her second assistant jumped up from her desk and practically ran into the office with her notepad and pen ready. "Call my ex-husband and have him bring the girls to the Hampton home on Sunday at 1. Get the Hampton house ready. Have Roy pick me up at 8:30 and have the Jeep ready. Find out where Andrea is and when she'll be home. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda."

"Now for you four…"

"Miranda?!" Andrea called out as she walks in their front door.

"Andrea, you're home finally. What took you so long?" Miranda asked from the third floor of the staircase banister.

Andrea looked up at Miranda and raised her eyebrows. "I told you I was going out to dinner then dancing with Doug and Lily. Besides, I thought you have to work late, what are you doing home?"

"Packing our bags," Miranda responded while walking back to their bedroom. Andrea scrunched up her face in confusion. _Packing our bags? What is she up to?_ Wanting to find out, she rushed up the stairs and followed Miranda into their room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Hamptons," Miranda said exasperatedly, as if Andrea should have known this.

_Okay, I'll bite… _"When and why did _**we**_decide on going to the Hamptons?"

"Really Andrea, I didn't know I had to spell it out for you. It's for our wedding anniversary, remember?" Miranda looked up from the suitcase she was packing and gave Andrea an imperious look.

Andrea chuckles and nods her head. "Right, yes of course. Let me just change out of my dress then I'll help you with the packing."

"No need, I'm nearly done. We can head on out once you've changed."

Saturday morning found Andy waking up alone in their Hampton's bed. She stretched her limbs out, her right hand touching Miranda's side of the bed and feeling how cool that side is. _I wonder what she's been doing up._ Getting up, Andy went into their en-suite to relief her bladder and go through her morning routine before she can venture out to try and locate her wife.

"Andrea?"

Andy opens the bathroom door and peaks out while brushing her teeth. "Hmm?"

There Miranda stood, holding what looks to be a tray with breakfast and hot coffee. Andy flashes Miranda with a grin then quickly finish brushing her teeth so she can join Miranda.

Meanwhile, Miranda lets out a small huff for having her breakfast in bed surprise slightly ruined. Not letting it completely ruin their morning, Miranda set the tray down on their bed. She'll just convince Andrea to get back into bed so they can enjoy the breakfast and then maybe dessert after. She smirks at the thought.

"What are you grinning about love?"

Miranda turn towards Andy and raise her right eyebrow. "That's for me to know and you to find out darling. Now get back into bed."

Before climbing back into the bed, Andy walks over to Miranda and gives her a nice and slow kiss. "Good Morning," Andy softly breathed out as she pulls back from Miranda. She leans back in for second kiss, this one quicker than the first one, then made her way back to bed.

Once Andy was settled in the center of their bed, Miranda climbed in and sat across from her with the tray between them. While eating breakfast, they caught each other up on what's been going on in their respective jobs since they've been too busy with juggling the kids after school extracurricular activities, work issues, and deadlines they've been trying to meet in their respective jobs.

"Stay here," Miranda said as she got up and left the room to put away the tray and dirty dishes.

Andy waited until Miranda left the room before she quickly got off the bed and moved over to her messenger bag. She glanced up to make sure Miranda wasn't back yet then back to looking inside her bag. Locating the silver box, Andy took it out and hastily got back into bed, hiding the box under the pillow behind her. Just as Andy got situated, Miranda saunters back into the room and climb back into bed next to Andy. "Anything in particular you want to do today, darling?" Miranda asked while pulling Andy closer to her.

Andy gave a contented hum and wraps her left arm around Miranda's waist. Running her fingers along her wife's slim waist, Andy leans in and captures Miranda's lips with her own. The kiss started off slow and sensual, but then Miranda gently nibbles on Andy's bottom lip and slowly slid her tongue into Andy's. It quickly became intoxicating and passionate, with their tongues battling each other, moving from one mouth to the other, both fighting for dominance and neither willing to give up.

Deepening the kiss further, Andy gently pushed Miranda to lay on her back and move on top of her, sliding her left leg in between Miranda's. Feeling the heat radiating off of Miranda's lower region, Andy couldn't help but gingerly undulate into the heat causing Miranda to pull back from the kiss and give a low throaty moan. "Andrea…"

"God, you're like a furnace down there Mira," Andy gasped out as her lips move down to Miranda's throat, sucking and nibbling gently. "I can just spend the day like this, feeling you beneath me. Kissing and tasting every inch of your body. Taking you to the heights of pleasure and keeping you up there. How long could I keep you there until you beg for release Mira? Minutes? Hours? Days?"

Miranda moves against Andy's thigh, her fingers gripping onto her wife's hips, pulling her closer. While giving into Miranda's silent request of more pressure, Andy slid the nightgown off of Miranda's shoulders and wraps her lips around Miranda's erect right nipple. She pulls the nightgown up above Miranda's waist so she can have a better feel of her wife's heat and wetness along her thigh. Miranda moaned louder and undulates her hips faster, the pinnacle of relief was fast approaching. Just when she thought her orgasm was within reach, Andy pulls her thigh back and release her lips from the left nipple she had been sucking. Miranda whimpers and opened up her eyes to look at Andy. "Andrea… Please…"

Not looking away from Miranda, Andy softly blew on the left nipple causing Miranda whimper again and shudder from the pleasure that ran through her body. Andy's smoldering eyes continues to connect with Miranda as she wraps her hands on each of Miranda's breast and used her thumb and forefinger to further stimulate the erect nipples. Arching her back and letting out a loud moan, Miranda kept their exhilarating connection. "Andrea…"

"I can smell you Mira. Your scent is so heady. I bet you're soaking wet. You're ready aren't you Mira? Would you fall off with just one touch? Or would you need more?" Andy inquired as she released Miranda's left breast and moves her hand lower, towards the wet heat. She gently swipes Miranda's engorged clit then move down further into her drenched lips. She groaned as she feels the slickness of her wife's pussy. Running her fingers along the drenched lips and feeling around it, she teased Miranda's entrance with a quick swirl then a feather light swirl and tap on her clit.

"Please… Andrea…" Miranda begged as she moves her hips up, chasing Andy's fingers.

"You're not to cum yet Mira. Not until I said so, got it?"

"Yes, please I need you."

Without another word, Andy enters Miranda's slick, tight channels with two fingers. She pulls back slowly then pushes back in, hard and quick. Miranda moans and undulates her hips with Andy's movement. Moving out slowly and back in quick and hard. Just as Miranda is enjoying this slow and fast lovemaking from her wife, Andy decides to pick up the pace and thrust into Miranda with three fingers fast and hard, in and out, in and out, rubbing against the rough patch every time she pushes in.

"Yes! Faster!"

Using her left leg, Andy undulates her hips and thrusts deeper into Miranda. Every now and then, Andy would swipe her wife's engorged clit with her thumb. "God Mira. You're so sexy like this. Your body begging me to fuck you harder and deeper."

"Yes, oh please Andrea. I need…"

"No, not yet Mira," Andy commanded as she slows down her movement then picks it back up. Her thumb swiping Miranda's clit more frequently.

"Please Andrea… Please..." Miranda begged.

"Please what Mira?"

"Andrea… Please... I need…"

"What do you need Mira? I can't give you what you need if you don't tell me love."

"Please let… let… me… Oh GOD! Andrea! Let me cum, PLEASE!"

Hearing the magic words, Andy gave Miranda what she asked for. She moves down Miranda's body and swipes her tongue against the engorged clit while continuing to thrust into hot, wet channel. As Miranda's walls begins to tighten, Andy sucks the clit into her mouth and pushes her fingers against the rough patch, pushing Miranda over the edge.

"ANDREA!" Miranda yelled out, with her back arched and head thrown back, as the pleasure of her orgasm engulfs her.

"I have another anniversary gift for you," Andy said while rubbing Miranda's back. Miranda moves her head from atop Andy's shoulder to look at her. Andy smile then leans down to give her a quick peck on her lips before shifting them into an upright position.

"This is something that we've discussed before Wyatt and I know that it's what you really want but didn't want to say anything," Andy said. She reaches under her pillow and pull out the silver box. "It's something I wanted too, but with how hard it was for me to conceive before Wyatt and what we went through…"

Miranda reaches out and cups Andy's left cheek with her right hand. "Darling, we don't need to have another child not if it means watching you go through that again. Part of my wedding vow was to protect you and our family, I had failed to protect you then, I won't fail again. I'm happy with what we have now. Besides, the girls and Wyatt keeps us plenty busy."

Andy gave Miranda a teary smile. "I love you so much Mira and every day I fall more in love with you."

"I love you too darling, more than I can ever tell or show you."

Clearing her throat, Andy hand over the silver box. "Here open it before you got me off track again."

"Andrea…"

"Open it Mira, it's okay I promise."

Miranda took the box and unravels the white ribbon. She glances at Andy again for confirmation before lifting the lid. Inside, nestled on top of white tissue paper is a pair of Carter's Polar Bear crochet ivory booties."Andrea?" She queried as she looks back up at Andy.

"Look under the lid darling."

Miranda picks up the lid she'd dropped when she saw the booties and flips it up. Taped to the lid is a sonogram. "Really?" Miranda asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Andy grabs Miranda's left hand and place it on top of her stomach. "Really Mira. I'm four weeks along."

Happy and elated, Miranda wraps her arms around Andy, hugging her close for a few seconds before kissing. What was supposed to be a kiss to show her wife her love, quickly escalated to passionate and the need to have and feel Andrea.

And so went their Saturday, a day of lovemaking and only coming up for air when their stomachs were rumbling loudly.

"Where are we going today Miranda?" Andy asked as she button up the white Donna Karen shirt Miranda had picked out for her.

"Brunch then the spa darling," Miranda respond. "As part of my anniversary present to you."

"Oh? And what are the other parts?" Andy questioned, while wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist.

"It's for me to know and you to find out," Miranda teased.

"Isn't it a bit early for dinner? And why are we wear gowns?" Andy asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions today Andrea?" Miranda responded while trying to lead them out of the house and towards the town car. "Have you forgotten that you don't ask Miranda Priestly questions?"

Andy glance over at Miranda. "Oh so it's Priestly now huh? I'll remember that _**Priestly**_."

Miranda gives Andy her infamous glare, though it wasn't as scary or glacier since her eyes were twinkling. "Honestly Andrea, are you trying to ruin my anniversary gift to you?"

Andy chuckles and incline her head slightly in a 'okay sorry' sort of way then slid into the backseat of the town car. "So where are we going?" Andy asked innocently, hoping to get some type of clues from her wife.

"To the…" Miranda started then caught herself and gave Andy another glare. "Nice try darling."

Andy grins and winks at Miranda. The rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence, with Andy's right hand holding Miranda's left. Her thumb would rub in a circular, soothing pattern on top of Miranda's. As they got closer to the destination, Miranda pulls out a cerulean Hermes scarf. "I'll need to blindfold you for this part."

Andy looks over, her right eyebrow raised in question. Miranda returned the raised eyebrow with one of her own. Andy quickly looks out the windows to see if there were any clues she can pick up on before turning slightly so Miranda can tie the scarf around her head and have it secure in place. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good. I'll help you out of the car later."

Once the car stopped on designated location, Miranda waits for the driver to open her door then she walks around to open Andrea's. Taking Andrea's hand, she led her out of the car then down a white clothed path towards their destination. Andy can hear the sound of the waves hitting the shore and people's low chatter before the chatter stops altogether.

"I'm going to take off your blindfold now, but keep you eyes closed until I tell you to open," Miranda murmured as she moves behind Andy and untie the scarf. Moving back to Andy's right side, Miranda said, "you can open your eyes now."

Andy opens her eyes and lets out a loud gasp. There before her eyes are their family and close friends standing in front of their seats, all are dressed in suits and dresses. She lets her eyes roam from left to right, taking in everything. White chairs with cerulean bows tied behind it, white and cerulean roses decorated the aisle and down towards the trellis. Down the aisle, where Nigel stood, were their children grinning happily at them.

"Ready to renew our vows darling?" Miranda asked softly.

"May I present to you the **not **so new newlyweds Miranda and Andrea Priestly-Sachs!" Nigel announced as he motioned towards the back of the white tent. "They will be gracing us with their first dance."

As the first strings to John Legend "All of Me" begins to play, Miranda and Andrea walks in holding hands and a smile on their faces. They walks over to the center of the dance floor, with Andrea taking the lead, they began to sway to the song.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind," Andrea sang softly into Miranda's ear as they danced. "I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

Miranda with her eyes closed, nuzzles her nose on the crook of Andrea's neck. "My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind," Miranda quietly sang back.

If possible, Andrea's smile grew bigger. She pulls Miranda closer and press a kiss to Miranda's temple.

"I love you!" Andrea whispered softly, not wanting to interrupt this little bubble they're currently in.

While still nuzzling against Andrea's shoulder, Miranda smile and whispered back, "I love you too Andrea."

Andrea pulls back slightly and said, "Prove it."

Miranda looks at Andrea, trying to figure out what her wife is up to and whether she's being serious with her request or not. Andrea stares back at Miranda with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk upon her lips. Miranda raised her eyebrow. "Really Andrea, putting together this second wedding so we can renew our vows in front of our friends and family isn't proof enough?"

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on Love. You know as well as I do that this vow renewal is more of an 'Oh Shit! I forgot our 5th wedding anniversary so I need to do something to get out of the doghouse'. Just because I didn't verbally called you out on Friday when I dropped off the food didn't mean I didn't know you forgot."

Miranda pursed her lips and sniffed. "I don't know what you're going on about darling. Have you forgotten that I am Miranda Priestly-Sachs? I don't forget things."

Andy throws her head back and laugh out loud. Miranda stares at her wife with a look of awed. Even now, after being together for over half a decade, she's still mesmerized by how beautiful Andrea was.

"What?" Andrea asked once she stopped laughing.

Miranda just smile and lean in to kiss Andrea on the lips. "How would you like me to prove my love to you darling?"

Andy hummed once their kiss ended then leaned in again for another kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss, she opens her eyes and looks at Miranda, the mischievous glint was back in her eyes. "Scream it to the world."

Miranda pulls Andrea closer to her, with her lips next to Andrea's left ear, whispered, "I love you, Andrea Priestly-Sachs."

Andrea's body shuddered as she felt Miranda's warm breathe on her ear and neck. She closed her eyes for a brief second to gather herself, then she pulled back to look at Miranda in the eyes and asked, "Why did you whisper it?"

Miranda deciding to let her walls down and let her eyes express to Andrea how she is feeling at that moment, of how being with Andrea all these years have made her feel, said, "Because **you** are my world darling. I know it didn't feel like you were when I forgot and ruined our anniversary Friday night. When I would prioritize Runway before you and our children. And I may not always say or often show how much you mean to me, to our little family. But I need you to know that you do. That's why I got you this Trinity Ruban necklace." Miranda lifted the necklace from where it was laying against Andrea's chest.

"I thought of you when I first saw it and knew I had to get it for you. I wanted it to be one of a kind though, so I had Cartier alter it but the alterations took longer than expected. This central diamond is you and the swirls of diamonds and gems around it are the kids and I. Andrea, you're our world, you're **my** world."

**End**. *_swoons_*


End file.
